texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
CAPRICORN
CAPRICORN HQ exterior.jpg|The exterior of the C.A.P.R.I.C.O.R.N. CAPRICORN interior 2.jpg|Wanda Peck and Tex meet at C.A.P.R.I.C.O.R.N. CAPRICORN is a benevolent secret organisation which covertly protects society from other dangerous secret groups. CAPRICORN's agents are sent to infiltrate dangerous groups such as doomsday cults, terrorist groups, conspiracies and political cabals, and unravel them from the inside out. CAPRICORN's actions are so discreet that its targets are eliminated even before the public ever knew there was a threat. CAPRICORN was first encountered by Tex when they were involved in investigating allegations made against The North Hill Clinic specifically neuroscientist Carl Linsky in the 2030's and his alleged operations on terminally ill and deceased patients. These were proven to be false and the charges were dropped. This was around the time the had formed an alliance with J. Saint Gideon as Gideon Enterprises supplied a large amount of their surveilliance systems.During his case investigating the death of Carl Linsky ,Tex worked with The organisation through Wanda Peck who provided many leads to his search for the truth. With Tex's help they were able to procure a disc from Robert Knott that provided more than enough evidence to shut down The Law & Order Party. Colonel Dobbs became involved with CAPRICORN and they've done each other some favors. Dobbs helped them infiltrate the Genetic Research Systems corporation with Eva Schanzee as their means to do so. When he learned that GRS was dangerous entity whose top people were members of a cult he relayed this information to CAPRICORN, but they already knew. CAPRICORN also convinced Eddie Ching to withhold the bidding of the Habuh, as its buyers were likely to be Cultists, and needed the artifact to fullfill their prophecies. CAPRICORN suspected that the Moon Child was armed with weapons and aided the Crusade for Genetic Purity to hold the world hostage. Schanzee learned that she would go to the Moon Child so they developed the Winter Chip, housing a virus which would destroy the station. Dobbs delivered the Chip to Schanzee, but in about 3 days later, 2 dozen undercover agents had been discovered murdered and the headquarters were destroyed. GRS closed and Schanzee was abducted by the cult. In the novel Its headquarters are in Los Angeles. It begun as a left-wing agency, concerned with suing the NRA. There were thousands of agents, from Moscow to Santiago. CAPRICORN usually kept communications direct. If that wasn't possible, it used messages in newspaper personal ads. Members never knew the names of the Supervising Committee members. Members of CAPRICORN (known as "Readers") collect and read certain publications to find discriminatory references and pass them up the ladder. If it is judged worth looking into, the top people send out agents to determine any major threat involved. If the discrimination is linked to a certain group an agent infiltrates. Resource allocation requires a security clearance and prepares assigned agents to infiltrate organizations, fix them up with everything they need, and then receive their reports and pass them along to the higher ups. In the case of a real problem, CAPRICORN works to limit or eliminate their power and influence. Dozens of agents infiltrated the Crusade for Genetic Purity. One of the first worked himself into a high position. His reports were sent directly to the higher ups. He discovered a eugenic cleansing developed by the Crusade intended to destroy the mutants. Around 2042, during the growing power and influence of the Crusade, CAPRICORN joined the Mutant League. The most accomplished computer scientists in the world were working on the Winter Chip, a top secret project for against the Crusade for Genetic Purity. Eventually, CAPRICORN agents started to disappear. Within a month, all the reports had quit coming in. Recons were sent to find out what had happened, and then they also disappearing. After six weeks, 90% of personnel was dead or missing. Only those in the home office were left. There was a meeting and everyone who attended was given final orders. Paul DuBois was ordered to meet Colonel Roy O'Brien and get a package from him. Near December the headquarters were bombed and the Crusade was suspected. The Interpol started investigating the incident. category:groups category:UAKM